Tyamolum
The Tyamolum Scout Park and Camping Ground is a 55 hectare property, thirteen kilometres west of Kenmore, Brisbane, Queensland. It has been owned by Scouts Queensland for more than sixty years, and is a centre for adventure recreaction and environmental education to Scouts, Guides and many community groups. It is on the southern tip of the D'Aguilar Range, borders the Moggill Conservation Park, and the freshwater Kholo Creek flows intermittently through the property. The property is accessed from Mount Crosby Road, to 31 Bunya Street, Mount Crosby. The nearest suburb is Karana Downs, Ipswich. The terrain is undulating, closed woodlands and open forest, with orienteering maps available. Accommodation * Camping. Over fifteen campsites, accommodating patrol to district camp sizes. Many have town water on tap. A portaloo and toilet tent can be costed if required. Some sites can be accessed from near the road, others require hiking to the site. There is a four wheel drive track to access some of the distant sites. * Bunkhouse ** six bunk rooms, total of 34 beds ** kitchen, with gas stove and oven, large fridge, microwave, many utensils (plates and K/F/S catering to 34 people) ** activity room ** incorporated toilet and shower block ** CD player, TV monitor and DVD player ** outdoor BBQ (and separate gas BBQ on wheels) ** nearby campfire circle *** and an old (1960s?) indoor electric campfire -- for asthmatic persons, total fire ban, very wet conditions, or too lazy to collect firewood ** nearby flag pole ** hot water, tank water (water taste is good. Pump, but back-up to town water if required) Facilities * bunkhouse, with incorporated toilet-shower rooms (M, F) * campgrounds, * one unisex toilet-shower block (septic system) * chapel * flag poles * walking trails * orienteering and geo-caching sites Equipment for hire * Bunk house and campsite available. Activities The area is suitable for an Explorer level Campcraft Target. From their flyer: * air activities – make kites, hot air balloons and model planes * bushcraft * backwoods style camping* Bush construction including towers and bridges * campcraft * conservation projects and Landcare Badge * creek exploration. Platypuses have been sighted in the creek * environment - study the natural environment, plants, animals and birds * fitness activities * hiking * ountain biking * nature walks * navigation * orienteering – we have courses set up and can provide you with the maps * safety and survival in the bush * spiritual activities in the bush chapel * swimming * traditional camp fires * wide games Tyamolum Bushcare group meets first Sunday every month at the Shelter from 9.00am to 11.00am. This is an opportunity for youth members to join in Landcare Badge and other environmental activities. Nearby Laser Skirmish regularly uses one part of the site. Walking tours can be done of the historic Ipswich area as a Scout activity. Other considerations * Buildings have not been modified for mobility accessibility * Ticks and mosquitoes are considered local wildlife. Dress and prepare accordingly (and ticks do not burrow in clockwise or CCW. Recheck your first aid). * The creek is home to bullrout (freshwater stonefish), so footwear must be worn, and taken into consideration for any water activities. * A high voltage power line crosses the property, which will affect some compass work if being precise. * Risk management (check all addresses, telephone numbers, and availability): ** medical centres and pharmacies at the Kenmore Village area ** ambulance *** Kenmore *** Karana Downs ** hospitals *** Ipswich Hospital *** Royal Brisbane Hospital (Moggill Road, through Legacy Way to Inner City Bypass) ** police -- Triple Zero (000) for emergencies, 131 444 (Policelink) for assistance, and 1800 333 000 (Crime Stoppers) to report offending anonymously *** Karana Downs ** fire *** ??? * Oops... ** food stores -- drive to Bellbowrie, Moggill, and Kenmore. Also consider the smaller stores at Karana Downs ** parent food -- pizza at Kenmore ** gear and kit -- ?? Bunnings hardware ** fuel and gas -- nearest service station is at Kenmore Category:Locations